


RaiNDrOp

by HotNeons



Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Lio had become fond of rainy nights.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844266
Kudos: 32





	RaiNDrOp

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing i had that i don't remember where I was trying to go with it but i also liked it enough so im sharing it

Lio Fotia hates thunders. He hates the loud rumble and crash of it hitting his ears. When he was a child it scared him, now it only irritates him.

Thankfully tonight the only sound that could distract him from his thoughts was a light rain tapping against his bedroom window.

That was nice, peaceful even. He couldn't understand why nights like this brought him some kind of peace, while storms just filled him with anxiety, and sometimes, a light headache.

On nights like this he could enjoy the odd rhythm rain created that for him become a lovely melody that eased his mind.

Another sound got his attention, the characteristic jingle of keys, followed by the opening of a door.

He was back. Perfect!

Galo had to work extra late today, not unusual but Lio rather go back home with his boyfriend. Even when they technically worked at the same place the type of work they do is different which means they actually don't see each other as often as one could imagine. 

So not only the shift end meant the end of his bureaucracy paperwork that he hated doing (if he was honest), but also meant having Galo all for himself.

Lio never considered himself a jealous person nor a possessive one, he knew better what it was to be forced to live a life you didn't want to, and he definitely doesn't want to take away Galo's freedom but he could be selfish. 

He loves the man, with all his flaws and strengths, Lio Fotia loves Galo Thymos. Despite the odds and the very rough start they had. No one ever saw it coming, an arsonist and a firefighter falling in each other arms as if it was fate.

He wanted nothing more but to spend the rest of his life, whether short or long it might be, side by side with the firefighter, to woke up with his arms hugging him close to him, with a good morning kiss on his forehead. Galo always had a lovestruck look when he woke up looking at him. It was cheesy, utterly sweet but Lio adored that.

Galo knocks on his bedroom door, the one they both share now. He informs him that he brought Lio's favorite cheap cake snack from the 24 hours store and asks him if he wants to eat it now or later as part of his breakfast.

Lio greets him back and pats the empty space of the bed next to where he is sitting. He wants to eat both the disgustingly sugary treat and Galo's mouth.

He very much does that, it doesn't matter Galo is practically soaking wet due to the rain, he runs hot no matter what, but his mouth feels like an oasis in the desert. Lio drinks from it fervently.

Galo pauses the kisses parade to change into a much dry coziest set of pajamas pants, reluctantly Lio lets him go for a moment but admits that he can't complain when Galo offers him such an spectacle of his back muscles and perfect ass.

Eventually the _tap tap tap_ of the rain is completely ignored by them, the tiny flicker that started between their bodies suddenly becomes a roaring inferno, a concert of whispers, moanings and declarations of love.

When they finished, satisfied and breathless, the rain is still falling outside. It doesn't matter, Lio is safe and content with Galo at his side. 

Lio finds love in rainy nights.

  
  



End file.
